


Dreams Unfounded

by ShiDreamin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin
Summary: The feelings Rhea has towards Byleth are complicated. Even more so when she hungers.
Kudos: 3





	Dreams Unfounded

Mother, oh mother, holding thy close

Whisper me stories of those passing ghosts

Let close my eyes and dream of them

Nothing but the stars

For all I am and all I’ll be

Lingering touches and wandering seas

In darkness still I’ll close my eyes

Wanting life for your flame

The children laugh and children breathe

Wasting time so gleefully

They wish that I could let you go

Chains that bound them still

How many times must my hands run red?

How many times do they scream and [they] pled?

Why would I bother, why would they shout?

Wings torn to pieces, sky falling out

I dream. I dream, I dream, I dream

I dream,

I dream,

I dream,

I dream

Of you, of she,

of her, of me

Waiting still in this dark

**Author's Note:**

> a little poem I wrote about a year ago and never published from Rhea's POV towards F!Byleth holding Sothis. Takes place right before super saiyan Byleth! I just have feelings about this depressed pope :,)


End file.
